Dernier soupir
by Nessa
Summary: Tomber, souffrir, ressasser, s'apaiser et rendre son dernier soupir. [Défi du Poney Fringant]


**Thème :** La vieillesse d'un membre de la Communauté.

 **Blablas :** Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas répondu à un défi ! Et quelques mois que je n'ai pas écrit, c'est que ça s'oublie vite... Mais pour le cinquantième, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. Cinquante ! Dire que ce compte a déjà plus de onze ans...

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Le dialogue ainsi que le bout de poème sont tirés des livres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait au loin la rumeur de pas pressés et de branches écrasées dans la foulée. Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne parvenait à y accorder une quelconque importance ; il était las, si las, et ses blessures lui interdisaient tout mouvement.

Il se remémorait ses paroles et ses gestes et les regrettaient si fort en cet instant que cela lui provoquait dans la poitrine une douleur au moins aussi brûlante que la plaie béante et ruisselante de sa cuisse droite. Que n'aurait-il donné pour revenir en arrière et réprimer ses actes ! Tant de choses n'auraient plus été et la situation aurait été tout autre. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que les mourants savent, c'est que l'on ne peut revenir en arrière. On ne peut que mourir avec ses regrets et ses sombres pensées.

Il ne le savait que trop bien, lui qui s'apprêtait à mourir en vaincu.

Y avait-il quelque chose de plus triste que de mourir au sein d'une forêt morne, un après-midi d'hiver, si loin de sa maison ? Où était la belle Citadelle qui reflétait aveuglément la lueur du soleil, fière et avenante dans son trône rocheux ? Que n'aurait-il donné pour la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, sa blancheur éclatant dans un ciel dégagé de tout sombre nuage vomi par le Mordor. Marcher dans le dédale de rues qui serpentaient tout autour de l'arête rocheuse, à écouter les négociations de marchands entreprenants et les discutions enfiévrées des enfants qu'aucune rumeur de guerre n'aurait pu troubler.

Il se voyait marcher, son frère à ses côtés, le long de la route principale tout en s'enorgueillissant de la richesse et des merveilles de leur cité. Dans leur brillante armure – de cette même brillance qui témoignerait de leur inutilité - les soldats lui lanceraient des salutations respectueuses et des vœux chaleureux car il serait un Capitaine aimé et aimant, un Capitaine dont on remercierait à jamais d'avoir œuvré pour le retour de la paix et des beaux jours.

Peut-être aurait-il une femme ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question, lui qui s'était toujours su marié au combat et à la guerre, lui qui avait toujours été libre de ses actes et de son intimité. Il y avait un devoir à faire perdurer le sang de ses ancêtres et son père, il ne le savait que trop bien, aurait souhaité qu'il puisse devenir le père d'un jeune garçon aussi fort et courageux que lui-même l'était.

Pour cela, il lui faudrait la meilleure des femmes ; une de bonne naissance – encore qu'il se fichait de son titre, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui – mais bien en chair et de caractère, qui ne se laisserait pas dicter ses actes et qui ferait fi des coutumes.

Il se voyait suivre des yeux ses enfants courir et jouer avec leur candeur enfantine et ressentir la fierté d'une vie accomplie. Son imposante épée serait toujours dans son fourreau de cuir attachée à sa ceinture car avant d'être père et amant il était Capitaine, et Capitaine il resterait, la peau parcourue de rides et les cheveux grisonnants.

Le Roi légitime se tiendrait à ses côtés sous un Arbre blanc en fleurs.

Mais il était là adossé contre un arbre, le corps gelé et criblé de flèches à attendre que la mort ne vienne le faucher. Il était las et amer et malheureux, à regretter ses actes et ressasser sa faiblesse et sa défaite, à voir ses rêves peu à peu s'éloigner et disparaître tandis que son esprit s'embrumait et se laissait guider vers des contrées inconnues.

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il se sentit assez piqué de curiosité pour ouvrir les yeux et découvrir le rôdeur du nord. Les mots vinrent difficilement car la douleur le paralysait et leurs sens étaient graves, mais ils étaient nécessaires : « J'ai essayé de prendre l'Anneau à Frodon, dit-il. Je regrette. J'ai payé. » Il payait de sa vie mais escomptait bien qu'on n'oublie pas avec quelle fureur il s'était battu. La trentaine d'orques gisant au sol étaient là pour le prouver. « Ils sont partis ; les Semi-Hommes ; les Orques les ont pris. Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Des Orques les ont ligotés. »

Avouer sa défaite était douloureux, plus que n'importe quelle flèche plantée sous sa peau. Partir en ayant assuré la sécurité des deux Hobbits aurait été une bien meilleure fin pour expier sa faute. Cette simple pensée l'accabla plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et que faire de Minas Tirith ? Qui pour la protéger de la fureur de l'Œil ?

« Adieu, Aragorn ! dit-il avec ses dernières forces. Va à Minas Tirith et sauve mon peuple ! J'ai échoué.  
\- Non ! répondit le rôdeur, désemparé. Tu as vaincu. Peu d'hommes ont remporté pareille victoire. Sois en paix ! Minas Tirith ne tombera pas. »

Alors que le Dúnadan lui prenait sa main droite, il se dit que la sienne était étonnamment chaude. Couplé aux dernières paroles, le baiser qu'il sentit sur son front eut vite fait de le submerger d'émotions ; soulagement, satisfaction, apaisement, tout cela le fit sourire. Il était heureux de savoir sa Citadelle entre de bonnes mains.

Il sut en cet instant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son Roi. Ses rêves n'avaient jamais parus aussi clairs et alors, il rendit son dernier soupir.

* * *

 _'What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today?_  
 _What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.'_  
 _'Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought._  
 _His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought._  
 _His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest;_  
 _And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.'_  
 _'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze_  
 _To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days.'_


End file.
